five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear Retro
Fazbear Retro is a pixelated and family friendly version of Five Nights at Freddy's for mobile devices. Fazbear Retro was created by Shadowboy192. Gameplay You play as a security guard called Peter Totcs that has to survive ten nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Each night is more difficult than the other. There are no cameras in this game, most if not all of the time you are in an office with two hallways connected to it. There are two buttons in each side of the screen, one with a pixelated flashlight on it and the other with a pixelated door. Tapping on the buttons with the flashlight will brighten the halls, tapping the buttons with the doors will close the iron doors in your office. There is also a fifth button in the middle with a pixelated TV, tapping it will make the monitor in your office turn on, showing the pirate cove camera feed, when the monitor is on you can't tap the other buttons and to do that you have to click in the TV button again which will turn off the monitor. Power is also present in this game in the form of a pixelated battery at the top of the screen. The battery will slowly change its colors overtime to yellow, orange, red and gray when the lights are used or if the doors are kept closed. When the battery becomes gray you're out of power. Each in-game night takes seven minutes to end. After a night ends you will be rewarded with tokens which you can use to buy things in the store. Animatronics Bonnie He will sometimes appear in the left hall, he appears more frequently in the later nights. To see if he is in the hall you have to tap the flashlight button in your left. If he is there you have to tap the door button in your left to close the left door which will make him leave after some time. If you fail in doing it in time, Bonnie will enter the office and bites the security guard, which brings you to the Game Over screen. Chica She will rarely appear in the right hall, and like Bonnie, will appear more frequently in the later nights. The way you deal with her is the same as Bonnie's, but you have to click the buttons in your right instead. Unlike Bonnie, she stays longer when the door is closed. If she gets in your office she will bite the security guard, which brings you to the Game Over screen. Foxy Stays in the pirate cove, which you can see by turning the monitor on. He will slowly try to come out of that area when the monitor is off but will slowly hide again if the monitor is on. He comes out faster in later nights. If you ignore him for too long he will come out of the pirate cove and then will rush at an extremely high speed at your office in one of the hallways. If you are skilled enough you can make him go away by closing the door in time. Whoever, if he gets in your office he will stab the security guard with his hook, which will bring you to the Game Over screen. Freddy He has a similar behavior to Bonnie and Chica. He can appear in any of the hallways. Unlike Bonnie and Chica he will be hiding, when the hallway he is in is brightened only his shadow can be seen. To balance that, he will take more time to enter in the office. Like Bonnie and Chica he will leave after some time when you tap the door button and close the door in the hallway he is in. If you fail to defend yourself agains't him he will enter inside your office and hit the security guard with his microphone, which will bring you to the Game Over screen. Easter Eggs * If you click the Freddy plush inside your office he will make a honking noise. * Sometimes when you turn on the monitor it will malfunction and a Golden Freddy head will appear in there for a moment. If you don't turn off the monitor for some time the game will freeze. * If you stay in the tile screen for some time, a 8-bit remix of Toreador March will play. Other Difficulty You can change the game's difficulty to easy, medium, hard and nightmare. Beating the nights in different difficulties gets you different amounts of tokens. Store You can use the tokens you get at the end of the nights to buy stuff in the store. This stuff includes plushies, extra batteries, accessories for the security guard or the animatronics(which also get skins) and nightmare mode. Accessories apart from the cupcakes, guitars, skins and suits/shirts can be stacked(the former are interchangeable. Accessories Bonnie Guitar: 25 tokens. Toy Guitar: 40 tokens. Shades: 50 tokens. Toy Bonnie skin: 100 tokens. Withered Bonnie skin: 200 tokens. Phantom Bonnie skin: 300 tokens. Nightmare Bonnie skin: 500 tokens. Spring Bonnie skin: 900 tokens. Springtrap skin: 1000 tokens. Chica Cupcake: 25 tokens. Toy Cupcake: 40 tokens. Phantom Cupcake: 40 tokens. Chef hat: 50 tokens. Apron: 50 tokens. Toy Chica skin: 100 tokens. Withered Chica skin: 200 tokens. Phantom Chica skin: 300 tokens. Nightmare Chica skin: 500 tokens. Jack-o-Chica skin: 900 tokens. Freddy Microphone: 25 tokens. Monocle: 40 tokens. Bonnie hand puppet: 50 tokens. Chica hand puppet: 50 tokens. Foxy hand puppet: 50 tokens. Toy Freddy skin: 100 tokens. Withered Freddy skin: 200 tokens. Phantom Freddy skin: 300 tokens. Nightmare Freddy skin: 500 tokens. Funtime Freddy skin: 900 tokens. Fredbear skin: 1000 tokens. Foxy Pirate hat: 25 tokens. Treasure map: 50 tokens. Parrot hand puppet: 50 tokens. Quick fix(AKA unwithered Foxy): 90 tokens. Mangle skin: 100 tokens. Withered Foxy skin: 200 tokens. Phantom Foxy skin: 300 tokens. Nightmare Foxy skin: 500 tokens. Nightmare Mangle skin: 900 tokens. Funtime Foxy skin: 1000 tokens. Peter Totcs Bonnie mask: 25 tokens. Chica mask: 25 tokens. Freddy mask: 25 tokens. Foxy mask: 25 tokens Shades: 25 tokens Gentleman suit: 50 tokens. Pirate cosplay: 50 tokens. Businessman suit: 50 tokens. Phone mask: 90 tokens. FFP shirt: 90 tokens. Crying Child skin: 100 tokens. Purple security uniform: 500 tokens. Markiplier skin: 1000 tokens. Plushies Freddy plush: 75 tokens. Bonnie plush: 75 tokens. Chica plush: 75 tokens. Foxy plush: 75 tokens. Golden Freddy plush: 900 tokens. Gallery Trivia * This game is inspired by 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro. Category:Games